The Six Samurai Unite! Chapter One
by patch1129
Summary: When The Six Samurai Attack, Yuma Tsukimo, Kaito Tenjo, Yusei Fudo, and Crow Hogan Must work together to defeat the ultimate enemy and save their friends. But can they stand up to the immense power of the Six Samurai and their high speed decks? In Chapter one, the Six Samurai are introduced, and Battle Yuma, Yusei, and Crow for all of their greatest cards!


**The Six Samurai Unite!**

"I activate the trap urgent tuning!" Yusei declared, "I tune my level 4 road synchron with my level 2 quillbolt hedgehog and my level 2 tuningware! Synchro summons! Arise, Road Warrior!" Crow could not attack over his 3000 attack Road Warrior with his Blackwing – Armor Master.

"I can still attack with it and give you a wedge counter!" Crow said, obviously prepared to win. "ATTACK!"

"Reveal trap!" Suddenly Both Yusei and Crow's duel runners broke down completely. Yusei's birthmark suddenly gleamed red. The crimson dragon could be seen approaching him. "Am I going to be seeing Yugi or Jaden again?"

"Can I come; I hear the past is a real fun place." Crow said sarcastically.

A crimson red duel runner was in front of Yusei Now, as well as one for Crow, but far darker. "Thanks Crimson, black is my favorite." Crow was starting to really irritate Yusei.

"Yuma, come on!" Tori was, as usual, angry at Yuma because he was late for school. Yuma ran behind her when an explosion went off right in the direction of the school.

"W-what the hell?!" Yuma and Tori ran as fast as they could to the school, until a hooded man in all green armor, which seemed to look like samurai armor stood in front of him.

"Yuma Tsukimo, if you want to save your friends, duel me." The man took out two swords and clashed them together. After a blinding light shone out of it, it looked just like a green duel disk.

"Who are you?!" Yuma said, ferociously.

"My name is Nisashi," he said calmly, "dual blade user of The Six Samurai. DUEL! I go first, DRAW! I summon Legendary six samurai – kageki! I use his effect. When summoned, he can special summon another six samurai member from my hand. I summon six samurai, nisashi! The two monsters stood, looking more realistic than usual. "Now I summon legendary six samurai – kizan! While I have another six samurai monster on my field, I can special summon him from my hand. I overlay my level four Kizan and my level four Nisashi! Xyz summons! Arise, Shadow of the six samurai, Shien! That ends my turn."

"My turn, I draw." With Astral close by Yuma's side, he was confident he could win. "I summon Gogogo Golem! Now, from my hand, I summon Kagetokage using his effect! I overlay my two level 4 monsters! Xyz Summon! Number 39! Aspiring Emperor Hope! Now my hope will attack your Kageki."

Hope moved in to attack his Kageki and slashed it to pieces. "Now I set two cards facedown, turn end!"

"My turn, draw! I activate the spell card, the shadow of the samurai's curse(I made some new cards to help assist the samurai monsters). This lets me special summon one six samurai monster from my graveyard by banishing one Shadow of the six samurai – shien that I possess. I summon back the six samurai - Nisashi! Now, until the end of the turn, he gains attack points equal to shien's, and he can attack an extra time this turn! Attack!"

"I use Hope's effect! Moon Barrier!"

"Attack again, Nisashi! Second sword slash!"

"Ugh, I use moon barrier again!"

"I don't think so! I activate the quick play spell, six samurai's spy! While I possess a six samurai, I can negate the activation of an effect you already used this turn, and destroy the monster that used the effect! Six samurai prepared assault!"

"No! Hope!" Yuma's Utopia was destroyed, and Astral was already feeling weak.

"Now then, I attack your life points directly! That's 3900 damage, almost enough to wipe out your life points! Too bad I have one final trap! I activate Six Samurai reinforcement! If I have a shien monster in my removed from play area, I can activate this from my hand and halve my life points to summon a six samurai monster from my graveyard in defense mode! I summon kageki back to the field!"

"What can that do while it's in defense mode?"

"Nothing, But while I have another six samurai monster, kageki can attack another time!"

"Three attacks?! That will wipe my life points out!"

"Yuma, I think this is it for me." Astral had a worried look on his face, yet mixed in with regret for not helping Yuma enough.

"Slash his life points apart!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAGHHHH!" Yuma fell to the ground, with two giant cuts through his stomach. The six samurai monster's attacks were more than just solid vision, and Yuma now knew it.

"I thought you were powerful," Nisashi said, somewhat disappointed, "but if you cannot even handle me, the six samurai will conquer this world."

The loud sound of duel runners charged through the air. "Yuma Tsukimo! The crimson dragon sent me here to help you out."

"ASTRAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLL!" Tears ran down Yuma's face as his number cards all disappeared from his deck, leaving him with only 3 Xyz monsters he kept for emergencies.

"Hmph." A hooded man in blue appeared, in similar armor to that of Nisashi. "Wimps like you shouldn't be trying to protect others. That is what happened to this fool here."

"You bastards are done here," Crow said, "unless you want to meet my black feathered friends right here." Crow grabbed his deck and pulled out the blackish crimson duel disk he had inside of his duel runner.

"And you, Yusei Fudo. I wish to fight you." Nisashi moved towards him.

In the matter of ten minutes both Yusei and Crow were on the ground, life points reduced to zero, with large gashes all along their chests.

"As we agreed," the samurai said, "We will be taking your rarest cards. For Yusei, your Stardust Dragon will be taken. For Crow, I will take your black winged dragon. Good day."

"W-who the hell are these guys," Crow said, "they're even faster than my blackwings." Crow and Yusei Struggled to stand.

"Were Yusei Fudo and Yuma Tsukimo Eliminated?" A man with a hood on asked.

"Of course sir, as well as Crow Hogan, the one who claimed to have better speed in summoning than us." Nisashi said, kneeling before his master. "I don't think we need to worry about them anymore."

"Good, very good. I want you to call Irou, Kamon, Yaichi, and Zanji. Your new targets are Akiza Izinski, Leo and Luna, Jack Atlas, Kaito Tenjo, and our biggest threat, Shi en."

"Yes sir." Nisashi jumped away quickly to get the others.

"Duelists, you have met your match. Operation Samurai Warning completed."

End Of Chapter One


End file.
